suitmanbigbrotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly R.
|current= Evicted |color= evicted |age= 20 |colorlevel= Blood |residence= Louisiana, USA |occupation= Student |season= |status= Jury Member |place= 7/16 |votes= 4 |alliances= The Queens The Power |loyalties= Adrianna S. Natalie S. Roman C. Max C. |hoh= 1 (Day 13) |nominated= 3 (Weeks 5, 8 & Day 18) |veto= 2 (Weeks 3 & 5) |days= 18 |season2= |status2= Runner-Up |place2= 2/17 |votes2= 0 |alliances2= Queer Connection The Demolishers Mother's Meeting |loyalties2= Patrick J. Julian W. Dakota M. Sam B. |hoh2= 4 (Weeks 2, 6, Day 16 & Week 10) |nominated2= 3 (Day 21 & Week 11) |veto2= 2 (Day 16 & Week 8) |days2= 26 |season3= |status3= Evicted |place3= 21/22 |votes3= 15 |alliances3= |loyalties3= |hoh3= |nominated3= 1 (Week 1) |veto3= |days3= 3 }} was the runner-up of , who previously competed on , and also returned for . In her first season she placed seventh, and was the fifth member of the jury. In her second season, she received three out of seven Jury votes to win. In her third season she placed twenty-first. Big Brother 1 Game Summary As one of the biggest characters on the season, Kelly helped dominate the first part of the season with her majority Queens alliance. However her volatile personality lead to her ally Jasper L.'s decision to turn on her in the eighth week, causing the alliance to collapse. Kelly's physical prowess enabled her to save herself from the block for a second time, but she lost her closest ally Adrianna S. in the process, leading to her unanimous backdoor in the subsequent fast forward. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother All-Stars Game Summary Kelly's ability to bring drama did not subside in All-Stars, as she found herself part of three major alliances through the season - starting with Mother's Meeting - and used them to remain in power and on the right side of the numbers. Andrea O.'s blow up in Week 4 caused Kelly to form the new Demolishers alliance without Andrea or Oli G. and including a key new ally in Patrick J., as well as a questionable one in Eric M. As her distrust grew, Kelly's conflicting options with Eric caused her to make the deceive move to nominate Eric in the second Double Eviction, officially dropping him from the alliance as they became Queer Connection. After Eric was finally taken out by Backwards Week, Kelly set her eyes on her biggest competition threat and former close ally, Dakota M. When Dakota nominated Kelly instead of Julian W. in the Triple Eviction, alarm bells rang and a massive argument split Queer Connection and outcasted Dakota. After giving Dakota fourth place, Patrick won the final HOH, and decided to take Kelly to the final 2, where Kelly plead that her major comp wins and strategic decisions should give her the win. However some of the jury thought that her antagonistic actions did not make her wortty, and in a tense 4-3 vote, Kelly was given second place, as Patrick was crowned the winner for the second time. Competition History Voting History HOH History Big Brother Double Trouble Game Summary Competition History Voting History Trivia * Kelly was one of seven houseguests that were tied for the most HOH wins in a single season, with four wins in Big Brother All-Stars. ** This record was beaten by Will I. in with five wins. * Kelly is the first ever person to be evicted unanimously, receiving every single vote to evict during the Double Eviction on Day 18 of Big Brother 1. ** Consequently she is the second person to ever be evicted during the Double Eviction's fast forward round, with the victim from her HOH reign, Robby J., coincidently being the first. * Kelly would have tied for the most total competition wins in a season, with six in Big Brother All-Stars, until Patrick J. broke the record with seven in the same season. * Kelly was the first Suitman's Survivor winner to not win at the final two in Suitman's Big Brother, after losing the vote to Patrick J. in Big Brother All-Stars. ** However, she is the first houseguest to go from being a jury member in their first season, to in the final two in their second. * Kelly is the first person to be vetoed from the block in a Triple Eviction, where she was replaced by Julian W. ** Max N. would become the second Survivor winner to lose the jury vote in . * Kelly is a member of the Zero Votes Club, having received no votes throughout Big Brother All-Stars. Category:Suitman's Big Brother Houseguests Category:BB1 Houseguests Category:BB5 Houseguests Category:BB14 Houseguests Category:7th Place Category:Runner-Ups Category:21st Place Category:Returning Houseguests